Skirmish at the Brooklyn Loading Docks
: "Yeah yeah, I'm pretty sure we memorized the plan the first thirty times Scott mentioned it, sorry-- Mr. Summers mentioned it." : ―Quicksilver to Cyclops The Skirmish at the Brooklyn Loading Docks is a conflict between the X-Men, Magneto, and the Dogs of Hell. Background Cyclops and the X-Men begin tracking the Dogs of Hell (a New York gang) and get word on a human-trafficking deal happening near the Cyclops is appointed leader of the mission and he prepares and carefully chooses a team who will be able to get the job stealthy and safely, hopefully. Skirmish arrives late to the Mission]] The Team (Nightcrawler, Cable, Quicksilver, and Cyclops) meet up ontop of a building facing the Brooklyn Loading Docks and prepare for the mission. Pietro comes late however leading to some jokes between Kurt and Pietro while Cable prepares his rifle and finds a spot perfect for the mission. Moments later, Cyclops tells the team to get in position now ready to engage. Everyone but Cable moves off the rooftops going somewhere ( Nightcrawler gets comfortable on some high ground along with Cable, Pietro lays ontop of a container waiting for Cyclop's word while Cyclops gets position behind a vehicle. ) Once in position, the team begins singling the members of the mob out and taking them out and hiding their bodies. While this goes on, Scott heads towards some crates (not containing the prisoners) and takes photos using his high tech goggles for evidence to aid the Authorities in trial. saves Quicksilver from the impeding threat]] Everything is okay until Pietro forgets to disarm one thug before taking him out, the thug spots Pietro and fires before he is able to take him out. Thugs hear this and began to engage on Pietro and the unconscious body's position but Cable thankfully teleports in saving Pietro but destroying the mission. The Team gather up at their location and attempt to hold back the Dogs while backup begins swksilver uses his abilities to pop the tires of a lot of the incoming backup causing the vehicles to crash into eachother while Kurt stealthly teleports behind the thugs and teleporting them off while Cable and Cyclops deal with the thugs head on. As things look bad for both sides, the vehicoat leaving the Dogs exposed. The Vehicles began crashing down afterwards causing a majority of the remaining thugs to die, then the containers housing the prisoners raise to the sky as Magneto flies in attempting to save the prisoners who are revealed as mutants to be sold to William Stryker. The X-Men change their objective to stopping Magneto, him most likely to take the mutants to his base and convince them to join his Brotherhood. While attempting to stop him, passing citizens begin to video the mayhem and Human Torch (while on patrol) flies into aid the heroes. Pietro gives Johnny access to the X-Men Comm Unitand make jokes at eachother's expense while looking for weak points, Cyclops tells Pietro over the comms to deal with the remaining thugs while the others and Torch deal with Erik. The Heroes execute Scott's plan but Magneto (in a fit to escape) tries to cause an explosion, Quicksilver thankfully slows down time re positions all the mutants and Magneto in a position where he can be easily hit. Human Torch takes the oppertunity to super nova blast Magneto stopping him. Pietro then happily takes back his jokes and Johnny does also afterwards. Aftermath Magneto sadly destroyed the evidence that tied Stryker with the Dogs of Hell in his escape. Both parties (Magneto and the Dogs of Hell) are apprehended by the New York Police Department shortly after the skirmish and take them into custody. Justin Hammer makes a suspicious investment to repair the Brooklyn Loading Docks in exchange for equipment found in any unclaimed containers and easy access to the loading docks. Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Battles